


Respiración

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: harrython, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discute con Harry cuando llega del trabajo. Hay cosas que no dice, pero Harry aprendió a leer entre líneas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respiración

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #04: _Una Canción para tu Funeral_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


No quieres despertar por completo esa mañana desvaída. Tal vez es que es muy temprano o podría ser un día nublado y parcialmente frío pero no puedes decidir, porque la luz que se filtra por la ventana es muy pobre. Arrebujado entre las mantas y atrapado entre un par de brazos y piernas, te niegas a moverte o siquiera entreabrir los ojos para comprobarlo.

Tienes el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, tres dedos fisurados recién curados, un moratón que dibuja un mapa alucinante de golpes en tu espalda y un corte en la mejilla que sangra a ratos, hecho con un _Diffindo_ muy lento que pretendía marcarte más que hacerte daño permanente. Inconvenientes del oficio de Auror.

Discutiste con Draco y luego terminaron en la alcoba.  
A veces acaban en la cocina o en el rellano de la escalera.  
Lo que no varía es el preámbulo.

—Podrías quedar idiota o peor aún ¡desfigurado! —Es el reclamo que con frecuencia te hace.

Y te señala la cara como si fuese lo único que le importa de ti pero te miente; le conoces tan bien que no sabes porqué se esfuerza en mantener el semblante irritado cada vez que regresas a casa, con el uniforme hechos jirones y la piel cubierta de vendas y puntadas.

—Pero no es un concepto que tenga lugar en esa gran cabeza tuya... Un día van a venir a entregarme una caja diminuta con un diente dentro y me darán el pésame: _Señor Malfoy, aquí tiene los restos del honorable Potter_ , ¡Junto con una brillante, perfecta y repugnante medalla!

Bueno, sí lo sabes. Es su forma de decirte que lo significas para él.

Draco da vueltas con las manos en los costados, se despeina y toda su postura te causa gracia y ternura, pero te muerdes la lengua porque su enfado puede crecer a límites que no deseas conocer. En ocasiones te apunta con un dedo acusador y te golpea repetidamente el pecho o la frente, a veces hace ambas cosas.

—Deberías dejar por escrito que melodía pretendes que toquen en tu funeral, porque si depende de mí, haré que compongan _Requiem para un cretino_.

Le respondiste una vez. Te quedaste sin cenar, con una almohada estampada en la nariz y reclamándole a la puerta atrancada del dormitorio. Aprendiste la lección y callas. Le miras procurando que se manifieste lo mucho que lamentas preocuparle, que sepa que piensas en él todas las ocasiones en que debes enfrentar el peligro.

—Podría perderte.

Es lo que no te dice pero has aprendido a leer entre líneas, y en sus ojos y en todo su cuerpo cuando acepta tus disculpas, te toma posesivo y te muerde la boca; te echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dibujando las líneas palpitantes de tu cuello con saliva y te desnuda con una nota de violencia. Te oprime y sollozas por las nuevas heridas, por su toque ardiente, por tu piel necesitada. 

Draco entonces cambia y los párpados se le cierran ocultando sus pupilas y sus intenciones. Se escucha el susurro constante _mío, mío, mío_ que emerge de sus labios apretados. Te llena de besos sutiles resiguiendo la carne lesionada, desciende por tus costillas, llega hasta la punta de tus pies y acaricia la piel entre los dedos. Te relajas y flexionas las rodillas. Él sonríe ante la invitación y deshace el camino, internándose en tus muslos.

Le dices _Ven_. Él te responde _Shhh... Quieto_.

Está sobre ti. Ocupa todo de ti. Se mece, te acuna, te posee. Lo hace de maneras diferentes, a velocidades cambiantes, a media luz o sin ella. Se curva y se hunde más en ti hasta formar una unidad indisoluble por un momento que se te antoja eterno. Vibra dentro de ti y te desarticulas en miles de piezas que sólo Draco sabe como volver armar.

Y así estas cuando te alcanza la mañana, completo y atrapado bajo su cuerpo, escuchando los intervalos de su respiración, aferrándote a ese ritmo constante que compone la mejor de las canciones para ti. Y si pudieras elegir, podrías morir de esa manera sintiéndote el más afortunado de los hombres.

~▣~


End file.
